


Bah Humbug

by lielabell



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Tommy is a Grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Tommy doesn't like the holidays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Humbug

It's not that Tommy doesn't like the holidays, it's the _most wonderful time of the year_ , it's just that this time round he's not really feeling the holiday spirit.

Because, come on, it's not much fun to go ice skating alone or to sit by a fire all by yourself. Yeah, he's not really all that broken up about things falling apart between him at Kat, but it still sucks. And on top of that, things don't seem to be looking up for him with the whole race car driver thing. Not with the lecture he got after the last crash - which went on for about three hours, involved a whole lot of screaming and ended with a really, really big number representing total damages. Somehow Tommy didn't think they were going to be renewing his contract any time soon. And that totally blew, because what the hell was he going to do now? About the only time he felt okay anymore was when he was behind the wheel going as fast as humanly possible.

He'd called Jason, just to shoot the shit for a bit, you know, see how the old crew was doing, and that didn't help matters at all. Not when Jason was happy as a clam with Kim, Trini was "seeing someone special" and Zack was shacking up with some hot young thing (all hips and no brains, Jason said, but hell, sometimes a guy needed that). Aisha hadn’t checked in for a while, but the last time Jason talked to her she was head over heels for some aspiring young veterinarian. Billy was still making things work with his fish alien and Rocky, Adam and Tanya were - well, Tommy didn't know what they were. But they were happy. And not alone. Unlike him.

Jason hadn't mentioned Kat. Tommy hadn't asked. He didn't want to hear that she was making the best of things or moving on or whatever the new catch phrase was. He didn't want her back or anything, but he didn't want to hear that she was happy and getting on with life while he was sinking deeper and deeper into a sea of self pity.

And really, the whole Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, Be With Your Family and Loved Ones thing was just making everything else worse. To the point where he totally wanted to steal a page out of the Grinch's book and tell everyone to just put a sock in it already.

But that hadn't helped the real Grinch any and Tommy had a feeling, what with his luck and all, that it would only make things suck more for him too.

He scowled down at his overpriced coffee as Angels We Have Heard On High started blaring out of the speaker above his head.

"Why so glum?" an overly perky voice asked.

He glanced up to see a girl about his age with wavy reddish-brown hair, way too much eye makeup and a tray full of dirty cups. Tommy lifted a shoulder. "Just not feeling it this year," he answered.

"Tell me about it," she said with an exaggerated sigh. Her shoulders slumped a little and she leaned close before whispering, "You have no idea how much it sucks having to be merry and bright at two in the morning with nothing in my tips jar and when the only red-checked, fat man around is well beyond three sheets to the wind."

Tommy grinned up at her. "What do you know. There is someone out there whose life is worse than mine."

She gave him a lopsided smile in return. "I'm Hayley," she said as she picked up his empty pie plate.

"Tommy." He jabbed a thumb at his chest.

Hayley push a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm off in a few. Hows about you and me sit around together and say 'bah! humbug!' to the rest of the world for a bit?"

Tommy laughed for what felt like the first time in months. "I'd like that."

"Well then, I'll see you in a few, my fellow Scrooge," she said as she walked away.

Tommy watched as she cleared a few more tables and then disappeared behind the counter into the backroom. He may not want to deal with the holidays, but something told him that at least now he wouldn't have to face them alone.


End file.
